4 Unter dem Bann meines Geschenkes
by Amurnatter
Summary: Gilderoy Lockart wurde aus dem St. Mungos ENTlassen und auf Hogwarts LOSgelassen. Und das auch noch zur Zeit des Valentinstages. Da Severus diesen Tag eh nicht ausstehen kann, fand er das Ganze nicht so toll. Kann Lucius ihm doch noch den Tag versüßen?
1. Chapter 1

Paring: Wie immer Lucius Malfoy x Severus Snape

Anmerkung: Es wird wie immer einen Lemon geben, wem es nicht passt, muss es ja nicht lesen. Und ein Happy End gibt es auch, auch wenn es an einer Stelle nicht so aussieht.^^

_ _ _

Liebes Tagebuch,  
morgen ist endlich Valentinstag! Ich freu mich schon seit 364 Tagen drauf! Natürlich wird ER bei einer solchen Feierlichkeit auf Hogwarts nicht fehlen. Er war letztes Jahr auch anwesend. Und Vorletztes. Und das Jahr davor. Und jedes Mal habe ich ihn nur im Stillen angehimmelt. Aber jetzt bin ich endlich siebzehn (also volljährig) und MORGEN! werde ich mich ihm nähern. Mal sehen wie er darauf reagiert. Nach der Trennung von seiner Frau muss er doch einsam sein. Aber ich habe ihn bis jetzt nicht mehr in Begleitung gesehen. Vielleicht habe ich ja wirklich eine Chance bei Lucius? Morgen werde ich es erfahren.  
Bis morgen! (Valentinstag!)

Zufrieden schlüpfte Ashley Green in ihre Puschen und stolzierte die Treppe hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclarws und direkt weiter aus ihm hinaus, ab zum Abendessen. Bewundernde Blicke aus hoffnungsvollen männlichen Augen folgten ihr. Sogar die Kerle aus Slytherin mussten zugeben, dass diese Ashley Green ein absolut heißer Feger ist. Und nicht nur das. Sie war nicht nur hübsch, sondern auch eine sehr kluge junge Hexe.

_ _ _

*Morgen ist Valentinstag.* Diese Erkenntnis führte Severus Snape in Versuchung seinen Kopf auf seinen Schreibtisch zu hämmern. Jenem Schreibtisch, unter dem sich des Öfteren männliche sexy Blondinen vor verrückten Schulleitern versteckten.

Das ihm das gerade jetzt einfallen musste, stärkte nicht unbedingt seine Konzentration. Severus stöhnte genervt auf. „Och, hast du mich so sehr vermisst?", ertönte eine neckende Stimme hinter ihm. Der Zaubertranklehrer brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen wem die Stimme gehörte.

„Natürlich, Lucius. Ich halte es keine fünf Minuten ohne dein beachtliches Ego aus.", schnarrte Severus gereizt, während er zum wiederholten Male versuchte Ronald Weasleys grottenschlechten Aufsatz zu entziffern.

Lucius schnaubte belustigt und näherte sich auf leisen Sohlen seinem Opfe…Geliebten. Neugierig lugte er über Severus´ schmale Schulter. Der Tränkemeister fluchte ungehalten und fuhr sich durch die schwarzen Haare.

„Kannst du das hier entschlüsseln? Was soll das denn bitte für ein Buchstabe sein? Erinnert mich an die Rune für Spatzenhirn." Lucius war nie sonderlich gut in „Alte Runen" gewesen, aber selbst er konnte sich daran entsinnen, dass es keine Rune für Spatzenhirn gab.

Versuchsweise überflog er das Pergament. Er stöhnte gequält. Das grenzte an Lehrermisshandlung. Wie konnte Severus nur täglich damit konfrontiert werden, ohne den Verstand zu verlieren? Versonnen betrachtete er das gestresste Gesicht seines Geliebten.

Die Versuchung war einfach zu groß für ihn. Mit teuflischem Lächeln beugte er sich über Severus Nacken und strich die Haare weg. Er spürte, wie Severus sich unter ihm versteifte und gespannt auf seine nächsten Handlungen wartete.

Ein einzelner Zungenschlag streichelte über Severus´ schmalen Hals. Überrascht riss er die Augen auf, als Lucius begann an seiner Halsschlagader zu saugen. Ein Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus und sammelte sich in seiner Körpermitte.

Severus verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Wo war seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung geblieben? In der Nähe des Blonden kam sie ihm regelmäßig abhanden. Er sammelte seine übrig gebliebene Konzentration um den letzten kläglichen Rest Haltung zusammenzukratzen.

„Heute nicht, ich hab keine Zeit. Morgen ist Valentinstag (Severus schauderte, er hasste den Valentinstag!) und bis dahin muss ich das alles" er deutete auf den Berg von Aufsätzen „fertig haben. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, kannst du aber morgen wiederkommen."

Das Malfoyoberhaupt knirschte frustriert mit den Zähnen. Wenn nicht gerade Ferien waren, konnte er sich nur am Wochenende mit seinem Geliebten verabreden, was ihm definitiv zu selten war. Doch jetzt wurde ihm auch noch die verbliebende Zeit gekürzt.

„Och, Severus! Ich könnte dir doch helfen…und die Nacht über bei dir bleiben. Dann sind wir nicht solange voneinander getrennt.", schnurrte er und strich aufreizend mit seinen Fingerspitzen über den empfindlichen Hals des Schwarzhaarigen.

Doch Severus zeigte kein Erbarmen. „Auf keinen Fall. Ich muss morgen früh aufstehen und beim Dekorieren der Großen Halle mithelfen. Da fällt mir ein, am besten kommst du erst übermorgen wieder her. Am Valentinstag bin ich immer leicht reizbar."

„Aber aber, es ist nichts Schlimmes, wenn du reizbar bist." Lucius unterstrich seine Worte mit seiner rechten Hand, die begann den Tränkemeister durch seine Hose hindurch im Schritt zu streicheln. Severus stöhnte kaum hörbar auf.

„Siehst du?", raunte der Aristokrat in sein Ohr. Doch Severus blieb stur. „Na gut.", grummelte Lucius niedergeschlagen. „Dann geh ich eben wieder, aber morgen komme ich, ob es dir passt oder nicht. Und zwar in zweierlei Hinsicht, wenn du verstehst. Kann ja alles nicht so schlimm sein."

Sein Geliebter streifte ihn mit einem Blick, als hätte er gerade behauptet die Welt sei flach. Was, seit neuesten Erkenntnissen nicht stimmte. „Hat dir deine Haarpracht die Schädeldecke eingedrückt? Gilderoy Lockart ist wieder auf freiem Fuß. Und das St. Mungos musste ihn ausgerechnet in Hogwarts unterbringen. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, welche Ausmaße das Ganze morgen annimmt!"

Der Blonde zuckte mit den Schultern. „Viel schlimmer als die zuckersüßen Schrecklichkeiten die der Schulleiter immer anrichtet, kann es doch nicht sein." Severus schüttelte über so viel Naivität nur den Kopf.

„Du wirst es ja morgen erfahren, wenn du unbedingt herkommen willst."

„Okay, dann bis morgen.", flötete Lucius und stahl sich noch einen schnellen Kuss vom Tränkemeister, der leicht verzweifelt seinen Blick über die Unmengen an Aufsätzen schweifen ließ.

Bevor Lucius wieder im Kamin verschwand, der direkt mit seinem Eigenem im Arbeitszimmer verbunden war, hörte er noch Severus´ genervte Stimme „Ich geb ihm einfach ein S, wenn es richtig wäre, hätte er doch ordentlicher geschrieben" sagen, dann verschwand er in den Flammen.

_ _ _

Lucius Malofy kuschelte sich entspannt in die Kissen. Morgen war Valentinstag. Der erste, den er mit Severus verbringen würde. Er fragte sich, ob sein Geliebter ihm was besorgt hatte. Er selbst schenkte Severus nur eine Kleinigkeit.

Eine seltene Zaubertrankzutat, die gleichzeitig auch was hermachte. Eine tropische Orchidee, oder sowas. So genau hatte er den Verkäufer in der Nockturngasse nicht ausgefragt. Aber hübsch war die Blume allemal. Und teuer.

Aber das war nicht alles. Ein Malfoy war immer, überall und in jeder Lebenslage besitzergreifend. Wer das nicht weiß, hat früher in Geschichte der Zauberei nicht aufgepasst. Da niemand früher in Geschichte der Zauberei aufgepasst hat, musste man diese einfache Regel meist auf die harte Tour lernen. So auch Severus, der in den langatmigen Stunden von Professor Binns meist Hausaufgaben für andere Fächer erledigt hatte.

Nun trug es sich zu, dass ausgerechnet Lucius selbst im Malfoy-Maßstab unverschämt besitzergreifend war. Daher würde er Severus nicht nur das Unkraut schenken, sondern auch einen Ring, der Severus als sein Eigen kennzeichnete.

Natürlich nicht wirklich. Der Ring war mehr wie die auffallende Färbung giftiger Frösche und signalisierte Fressfeinden (oder in diesem Fall potenziellen Liebhabern) „Finger weg, sonst setzt es Gift (oder in diesem Fall Kastration).

Vernebelt vor Müdigkeit bettete er seinen Kopf in den Kissen und zupfte die seidenbezogene Decke zurecht. Kurz bevor er einschlief, warf er einen Blick auf die andere Seite des Bettes. Jene Seite, die nach seiner Scheidung von Narzissa jede Nacht leer blieb.

*Wie Severus wohl auf den Ring reagieren wird? Ob er ihn trägt? Was hat Gilderoy Lockart mit Hogwarts angestellt? Und was nuckelt an meinem großen Zeh?* Er schreckte aus seinen Überlegungen, stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und machte das Licht an.

Unter seiner Decke regte sich etwas. Und es kam direkt auf ihn zu! Mit wachsamen Argusaugen beobachtete er die Ausbuchtung in seiner Decke, die sich kontinuierlich weiter zu dem Kopfende des halbverwaisten Ehebettes robbte.

Ein monotones Geräusch drang an sein von der vorigen Dunkelheit verstärktes Gehör. Ein pelziger kleiner Kopf tauchte auf und kuschelte sich schnurrend an seinen nackten Oberkörper. Salazar sei Dank, dass der Anti-Allergie-Trank von Severus immer noch wirkte.

Dracos Perserkatze schmuste noch ein wenig mit dem säuerlich lächelnden Aristokraten, dann rollte sie sich auf der anderen Bettseite zu einem Knäul zusammen und schloss immer noch schnurrend die Augen. Lucius betrachtete sie nachdenklich. Nach seiner Scheidung von Narzissa und vor seinem Zusammenkommen mit Severus hatte er sich schon mal wieder eine süße Mieze neben sich ins Bett gewünscht, doch da hatte ihn das Schicksal wohl falsch verstanden.

Die Augen verdrehend griff er neben sich und angelte von seinem Nachtschrank ein zerfledertes Zaubertrankmagazin. Wenn man mit einem Zaubertrankmeister zusammen war, musste man Opfer bringen, und das hieß auch sich ein wenig in der Kunst des Tränkebrauens einzulesen.

Die Müdigkeit die in seinen Gliedern ruhte, forderte bald ihren Tribut. Mit dem Tränkemagazin über dem Gesicht und der Katze neben sich, schlief Lucius schließlich ein.

_ _ _

Die Große Halle sah aus, als hätte sich ein Tornado über Dolores Umbridges Kleiderschrank hergemacht und den gesamten Inhalt an den Wänden und auf den Tischen verteilt. Severus Snape kämpfte mit aufkeimenden Kopfschmerzen und Brechreiz, während er damit beschäftigt war Sträuße aus roten Rosen auf den Haustischen zu verteilen.

Jeder Schüler (und sogar jeder Lehrer) durfte/musste sich eine dieser Rosen nehmen und sie seinem Schwarm, oder Jemanden den er mochte, überreichen. Severus starrte die Rose, die er für diesen Zweck verwenden sollte, mit einem so vernichten Blick an, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein konnte, bis diese in Flammen aufging.

Nicht, dass er etwas gegen diesen klassischen Brauch hatte, er gefiel ihm sogar sehr gut. Einfach, schlicht und dennoch bedeutete er so viel. Aber heute war seine Laune so tief im Keller, dass man selbst vom Kerker aus Höhenangst bekommen konnte, wenn man von ihm aus auf Severus´ Laune runter gucken würde.

Der Tränkemeister befestigte mithilfe seines Zauberstabes einige rosa Girlanden an den sowieso schon überfüllten Wänden und dachte darüber nach, ob seine Laune so tief ging, dass sie sich schon am Erdkern den Arsch verbrannte.

Gerade, als er mit Dekorieren/ Verunstalten fertig war, betrat Gilderoy Lockart mit breitem Grinsen die Halle. Slytherins Oberhaupt stellte sich vor, wie er eine der scheußlichen Luftschlangen vom Boden aufhob, sie der goldgelockten Landplage um den Hals legte und fest, sehr fest, fester als fest…

„Severus, schön Sie mal wieder zu sehen!", wurde er so überschwänglich begrüßt, dass ihm vor Überraschung sämtliche Mordgedanken verloren gingen. Seine Hand wurde kräftig geschüttelt und er fragte sich nebenbei, wie stark er zufassen musste, um Gilderoys Hand zu zerquetschen.

*Hoffentlich kommt Lucius endlich!*, flehte er stumm und schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, damit er bis Lucius´ Ankunft durchhielt. Im Augenblich trafen die ersten Schüler zum Frühstück ein und betrachteten teils interessiert, größtenteils angewidert die dekorierte Halle.

Als die Große Halle komplett gefüllt war, stand Dumbledore auf und breitete unheilverkündet fröhlich die Arme aus. „Meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler. Alle Jahre wieder, am 14. Februar ist der allseits beliebte Valentinstag. Wie jedes Jahr ein einzigartiges Erlebnis für junge und alte Pärchen."

Der Direktor machte eine Kunstpause und zwinkerte vergnügt. In der Halle war es totenstill. Dumbledore räusperte sich und wendete sich zur Hälfte Lockart zu. „Wie wohl einige von euch schon mitbekommen haben, ist Gilderoy Lockart aus dem St. Mungos entlassen worden und wohnt ab jetzt hier auf Hogwarts. Um seine Entlassung zu feiern, haben wir, das Lehrerkollegium, beschlossen ihm dieses Jahr wieder die Valentinsdekoration zu überlassen."

Einige verzückte Mädchen begannen wie wild zu applaudieren, währenddessen die Herren der Schöpfung nach Suizidmöglichkeiten Ausschau hielten. Sie sahen den letzten Valentinstag, den Lockart organisiert hatte, noch kristallklar in ihrem Gedächtnis vor sich.

Als der Schulleiter auch noch das Prinzip mit den Rosen erklärte, teilte sich die gesamte Halle in zwei Fronten. Auf der einen Seite die Mädchen, die sich gedanklich schon mehrere mögliche Opfer auserkoren hatten, und auf der anderen Seite die Jungen, die sich wünschten nie geboren worden zu sein. Oder wenigstens heute im Bett liegen geblieben.

Nachdem Dumbledore seine Erläuterungen beendet hatte, stand auch Lockart auf. „Nun ja, meine Lieben. Euer Direktor hat eigentlich alles gesagt, aber nun möchte ich euch auch noch einmal persönlich einen wundervollen Valentinstag wünschen. Möge Amor eurer Liebe Flügel verleihen und euren Kummer verblassen lassen. Guten Appetit."

*Für diesen Spruch hat er bestimmt lange überlegen müssen.*, dachte sich Severus und machte sich, darüber erleichtert, dass das Geschwafel endlich vorbei war, über seinen Kaffee her. *Hm, noch schön heiß*, schwärmte er gedanklich.

*Apropos heiß. Wo bleibt eigentlich…*

Wenn man vom Teufel spricht. Die Flügeltüren der Eingangstür wurden aufgestoßen und Lucius Malfoy betrat die Halle. Bewundernde Blicke folgten ihm, als er den Gang zum Lehrertisch hinauf schritt. Seine Augen fokussierten die Schwarzen seines Liebhabers, sodass er die schmachtenden Blicke einiger Hogwartsschülerinnen gar nicht bemerkte.

*Merlin sei Dank, da ist er ja.* Severus atmete unhörbar erleichtert aus. Da er Lucius aufgefordert hatte nicht zu kommen, freute sich der Tränkemeister ausnahmsweise unhaltbar darüber, dass sein Befehl missachtet wurde.

Aber der Ungehorsam seines Liebhabers würde dennoch schwerwiegende Folgen für diesen haben. Severus musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um diese nicht vorfreudig zu einem Lächeln zu verziehen. Ein lächelnder Snape am Valentinstag, DAS hätte Aufsehen erregt!

Lucius war währenddessen am Lehrertisch angekommen und setzte sich würdevoll zwischen Dumbledore, der ihm einen Stuhl herbeigezaubert hatte, und Lockart. Unwillig beobachtete der Zaubertrankmeister, wie Lockart dem Aristokraten eine übrig gebliebene Rose hinhielt und ihm freudenstrahlend die Idee mit dem Verschenken erklärte.

Der Malfoy verzog dabei keine Miene. Aber Severus bemerkte, dass die sturmgrauen Augen einige Male hilfesuchend zu ihm rüber blickten. Die Mundwinkel des Professors hoben sich etwas und er schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

Ab da endeten die hoffnungsvollen Blicke. Severus hatte heute noch einiges an Unterricht zu halten und Lucius musste sich daher noch etwas gedulden.

_ _ _

Lustlos schlenderte der Blonde durch die Gänge und warf den Gemälden ab und an einen gelangweilten Blick zu. Die Frauen (und sogar nicht wenige Kerle) auf den Bildern starrten ihm mit Herzchen in den Augen hinterher und auch ein paar Rüstungen verrenkten sich die rostigen Hälse nach ihm.

Sein Zaubertrankmeister unterrichtete gerade wahrscheinlich irgendwelche missratenden Gören, die ihm die Kessel um die Ohren hauten. Aber sobald er damit fertig war, und zwar in nicht mal mehr zehn Minuten, würden sie sich hier vor der Statur Salazar Slytherins treffen. Wie passend. Die Geschenke für seinen Liebsten, also die teure Trankzutat, den Ring und neuerdings auch die Rose befanden sich sicher verwahrt in seiner Robentasche. Hoffentlich würden sie Severus gefallen. Leider roch die Orchidee ziemlich süß, was ihn ein wenig schummrig werden ließ und auch Kopfschmerzen bereitete.

Er blieb abrupt stehen, als er hinter sich ein Geräusch vernahm. Langsam drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um. Dort im Schatten eines Wandvorhangs stand eine Gestalt. Und es war keine Rüstung!

„Mit wem habe ich die Ehre?", fragte er unterkühlt. Die Gestalt trat aus dem Schatten heraus und kam leicht lächelnd auf ihn zu. *Ah, nur eine Schülerin*, schoss es Lucius erleichtert durch den Kopf. Er ahnte nichts, von der nahenden Gefahr…

„Mein Name ist Ashley Green, wenn ich mich vorstellen darf, Mister." Sie machte einen kleinen Knicks, der Lucius leicht beeindruckte, da er nicht im Geringsten übertrieben wirkte, was bei Knicksen leider sehr oft der Fall ist.

*Moment mal. Green… Ashley Green?* In seinem Kopf begann es zu arbeiten. Den Namen hatte er doch schon mal irgendwo gehört. *Ach stimmt ja! Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen. In den Winterferien hat Draco doch mindestens drei Mal je Minute von ihr geschwärmt."

„Ich habe schon einiges von Ihnen gehört, Miss Green. Ich bin…" Die Ravenclarwschülerin winkte mit einer grazilen Handbewegung ab. „Als wüsste ich nicht, wer SIE sind, Mister Malfoy. Aber es überrascht mich, dass Sie von MIR gehört haben. Ich hoffe doch wohl nur Gutes?"

Lucius warf einen Blick auf ihre beträchtliche Oberweite. „Na aber selbstverständlich, Miss Green." Wieder ein Abwinken. Hatte das Mädchen nervöse Zuckungen oder was? „Bitte, nennen Sie mich doch Ashley." Sie klimperte ein wenig mit den Augen, bevor sie die Lider auf Halbmast senkte und ihn mit gekonnten Schlafzimmerblick in ihr Raubtiervisier nahm.

Das Malfoyoberhaubt lächelte gequält. *Na holla, flirtet die etwa mit mir? Die ist gerademal so alt wie mein eigener Sohn!* Er betrachtete sie von oben bis unten. Nun ja, wenigstens hatte eben dieser Sohn nicht zu viel von dieser Ashley versprochen. Ein sehr hübsches Ding, und dann auch noch in Ravenclaw, was so viel hieß, dass unter den goldenen Engelslocken sogar noch ein wenig Verstand zu finden sein sollte.

Aber…hatte nicht auch Severus mal ein paar Takte zu erzählen gehabt, als Draco mal wieder in sein konventionelles Schwärmen verfallen war? Lucius meinte sich an Sätze wie: „Das einzige was größer ist als ihr messerscharfer Verstand sind ihre Brüste. Und das einzige was größer ist als ihre Brüste, ist ihr Ego. Keine gute Mischung, wenn du mich fragst, such dir lieber jemanden, dem du gewachsen bist, Draco." Solch eine plumpe Ausdrucksweise gehörte normalerweise nicht zu Severus´ Art und man hatte ihm ansehen können, dass er nicht sonderlich begeistert von dieser… Männermörderin war.

Der Blonde war so in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er gar nicht merkte, wie Ashley näher kam. Erst eine Hand auf seinem Oberarm holte ihn ins hier und jetzt zurück. „Verzeihen Sie, Mister Malfoy, wenn ich Sie aus wichtigen Überlegungen reiße, aber ich würde Ihnen gerne das hier geben."

Sie hob ihm ihre Hand entgegen. Ohne hinzusehen griff er danach. Dabei hielten sie die ganze Zeit über Blickkontakt. Erst als sich ihr Geschenk vollkommen in seinem Besitz befand, wendete er sich von ihren strahlenden schwarzen…äh blauen Augen ab und schaute auf seine Hand hinunter.

Eine rote Rose. Diese Schülerin, dieses halbe Kind, hatte IHM eine rote Rose geschenkt…und er war völlig baff. Was sollte er denn jetzt sagen? Aus irgendeinem Grund stellte er sich vor, wie Severus vor ihm stand und, dass ER ihm SEINE Rose schenkte. Der Gedanke war jedoch völlig abstrus, der Zaubertrankmeister hasste alles, was mit dem Valentinstag in Verbindung stand.

Die Vorstellung von Severus, wie er angewidert die Große pinke Halle betrachtete, brachte ihn zum lächeln. Das schien Ashley, da er sie dabei angesehen hatte, falsch zu verstehen, denn sie beugte sich vor, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn.

Seine Kopfschmerzen waren schlagartig vergessen und sein Kopf wieder völlig klar. Perplex legte er seine eigenen Arme um ihre schmale Hüfte. Ihr weicher Oberkörper drückte sich gegen seinen und das Mädchen seufzte glücklich. Ihr Atem war süß, ihre Lippen labelloweich und sie roch so, wie ihr Geschenk an ihn. Nach Rosen.

Wie Draco schon eifersüchtig erwähnt hatte, war Ashley nicht gerade unerfahren und sie küsste wirklich nicht schlecht. Lucius schloss genießerisch die Augen. Was war nur los mit ihm? Wieso ließ er das hier zu? Warum gefiel es ihm so gut, weshalb wollte er mehr?

Nun, mehr hätte er wohl auch bekommen, jedoch wurde das von einem Räuspern vereitelt. Ashley löste sich augenblicklich von ihm und gemeinsam starrten sie in die Richtung, aus der das Räuspern kam. Eine schwarzgekleidete Gestalt lehnte mit verschränkten Armen an Salazar Slytherins Statur und beobachtete die beiden mit ausdruckslosem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Mister Malfoy", begann Snape mit öliger Stimme, „Ihnen ist doch sicherlich klar, dass es Ihnen nicht erlaubt ist sich an einer Schülerin zu vergreifen. Ich würde Sie daher bitten mich zu begleiten."

„Professor, es ist nicht seine Schuld. Ich…", begann Ashley aufgebracht, doch der Lehrer unterbrach sie unwirsch. „Niemand hat Sie gebeten sich da einzumischen. Fünfzehn Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw. Und jetzt gehen Sie mir aus den Augen, bevor ich mich vergesse."

Er hatte nur sehr leise gesprochen, doch das Mädchen zuckte wie geschlagen zurück. Sie warf Lucius einen bedauernden Blick zu und verschwand.

**Zu Favoriten hinzufügen**

**X**

**Zu Favoriten hinzufügen**

**X**


	2. Chapter 2

„Es tut mir leid."  
„Das sollte es auch."  
„Bitte, bleib doch mal stehen."  
„Warum, ist es dann einfacher für dich dir eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen?"  
„Das brauch ich gar nicht. Lass es mich doch erklären."  
„Na dann los, ich höre."

Lucius stand wie ein geprügelter Hund mit dem Blick nach unten mitten im Büro des Zaubertrankmeisters. Dieser hatte nicht einmal die Stimme erhoben, sprach die ganze Zeit kühl und distanziert, als würde ihm das ganze nichts angehen. Severus hatte sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch verschanzt, hinter jenem Schreibtisch unter dem sich des Öfteren männliche sexy Blondinen vor verrückten Schulleitern versteckten.

Der Aristokrat hatte darum gebeten alles erklären zu dürfen, doch was sollte er denn erklären? Er wusste ja selbst nicht, wie es dazu gekommen war. Er spürte Severus glühenden Blick, was ihn sich noch unwohler fühlen ließ.

„Ich…ähm" Seit wann stotterte ein Malfoy denn? Seit wann knetete er nervös seine Hände in einer Konfliktsituation? Seit wann betrug er Severus mit einer seiner Schülerinnen. Lucius fand keine Antworten und so zuckte er einfach mit den Schultern. Das schien Severus nicht sonderlich prickelnd zu finden.

„Geh."  
„Severus, bitte…"  
„Geh einfach."

Endlich hatte sich Severus mal zu einer Gefühlsregung durchringen können. Ein endgültiges zorniges Funkeln in den Augen machte Lucius klar, dass der Schwarzhaarige es ernst meinte.

„Okay." Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Krächzen. „Aber vorher gebe ich dir noch deine Valentinsgeschenke." Severus schloss stöhnend die Augen, während sich das Malfoyoberhaupt mit traurigem Lächeln dem Schreibtisch näherte.

Mit zitternden Fingern holte er die drei Präsente aus seiner Tasche und reihte sie nebeneinander auf. Er fühlte sich taub und wie ferngesteuert, als er sich schließlich umdrehte und zur Tür ging. Hinter sich vernahm er Severus´ Schritte, der auf seinen Schreibtisch zusteuerte um sich seine Geschenke entweder anzusehen oder sie auf der Stelle zu verbrennen.

Bevor er die Tür erreichte, hörte er hinter sich ein überraschtes Keuchen. Kurz darauf spürte er Hände auf seinen Schultern, die ihn grob zurückhielten und umdrehten. Etwas wurde ihm vor die aristokratische Nase gehalten.

„Wie lange schon befindet sich das in deinem Besitz?" Severus versuchte seine Stimme ruhig zu halten, doch sie überschlug sich dennoch fast. Wieder packte er Lucius an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn kräftig durch. „Ich will dich nicht noch ein zweites Mal fragen, also spuck´s schon aus!"

Etwas irritiert über die Wortwahl, beantwortete er die Frage. „Seit fast einer Woche. Ich hab sie in der Nockturngasse in deinem besorgt. Sie sieht mir etwas mitgenommen aus, so aus der Nähe betrachtet. Na, ich habe sie ja auch den ganzen Tag mit mir rumgeschleppt. Du müsstest mal an meiner Robe riechen, die stinkt deswegen bestialisch."

Severus´ darauffolgendes erleichtertes Lächeln verdrehte ihm augenblicklich den Kopf. Am liebsten hätte er seinen Liebsten jetzt geküsst, aber dann befürchtete er, würde er auch noch den Hals verdreht bekommen, daher ließ er es bleiben.

„Weißt du eigentlich was das ist?", fragte Severus leise und wedelte mit der Blume vor ihm herum. Blütenstaub rieselte heraus und befleckte den Fußboden. Außerdem bekam Lucius von dem Geruch schon wieder Kopfschmerzen.

„Der Verkäufer hat mir irgendeinen lateinischen Namen vorgebrabbelt, erwartetest du ernsthaft von mir, dass ich mir den merke?" Severus´ Mundwinkel zuckten. „Was habe ich auch anders erwartet. Der lateinische Name ist dir wohl zu unwichtig um ihn zu behalten, aber vielleicht lässt dir die englische Bezeichnung ein Licht aufgehen. Das hier ist nämlich eine Yohimbin-Blüte."

Lucius guckte zweifelnd. „Das soll mir jetzt viel mehr sagen, weil…" Der Zaubertrankmeister verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Yohimbin ist ein Alkaloid aus der Rinde eines westafrikanischen Baumes. Es ist eine Art Aphrodisiakum oder Reizmittel. Und die Yohimbin-Blüte oder auch Aphroditen-Blüte genannt ist sozusagen das magische Gegenstück. Und es wirkt um einiges Stärker"

Die sturmgrauen Augen des Blonden weiteten sich in Erkenntnis. „Also das ist des Rätsels Lösung. Ich kann wirklich nichts dafür, oder? Kann ich was dafür?" Fragend schaute er zwischen Severus und der Yohimbin-Blüte hin und her. Dieser verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Nein, du kannst nichts dafür. Aber dir ist schon klar, dass Miss Green trotzdem in nächster Zeit nichts trinken oder essen sollte, was vorher unbeobachtet gewesen ist."

Lucius griff sich gespielt empört an die Brust. „Aber Severus. Vergreifst du dich jetzt schon an hilflosen undschuldigen Kindern? Sie kann doch ebenfalls nicht dafür." Der Professor für Tränke knurrte ungehalten: „Diese Green ist schon lange nicht mehr unschuldig. Außerdem setzt die Wirkung der Yohimbin-Blüte erst nach einem Kuss ein."

„Das heißt die wollte wirklich was von mir.", stellte Lucius milde überrascht fest. *Dann hab ich mich über die Jahre ja ganz gut gehalten.* Er bemerkte Severus´ unterkühlten Blick schnell, dem Greens Schwärmereien wohl ziemlich gegen den Strich gingen.

Grinsend lehnte er sich vor und strich dem Schwarzhaarigen eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Also liegt es gar nicht an diesem Unkraut, dass ich gerade so scharf auf dich bin." Seine Hand wurde augenverdrehend weggeschlagen, doch der rötliche Schimmer auf Severus´ Wangen sprach Bände.

Also kam Lucius noch näher, bis sich sein Mund direkt an Severus´ Ohr wiederfand. „Ich finde für dein mangelndes Vertrauen habe ich doch eine kleine Entschädigung deinerseits verdient, oder?" Ehe er´s sich versah, fand er sich in einer knochenbrechenden Umarmung wieder, die er dem Jüngeren gar nicht zugetraut hätte.

Severus vergrub sein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge. „Eher habe ICH eine Entschädigung für den Schock den du mir verpasst hast verdient." Obwohl es nur gedämpft bei ihm ankam, hörte Lucius deutlich den trockenen Unterton in der samtenen Stimme seines Geliebten. Dieser richtete sich wieder auf und trat einige Schritte zurück.

„Ich bin froh, dass sich das hier aufgeklärt hat, ich hätte dich nur ungerne gehen lassen. Wie hätte ich ohne dich heute Abend Gilderoy Lockart und Dumbledore überstehen sollen. Außerdem gefällt es mir, WIE es sich aufgeklärt hat. Zuerst habe ich gedacht, da du vor mir ja nur Beziehungen mit Frauen hattest, dass du Sehnsucht nach einem weiblichen Körper hattest."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und betrachtete nachdenklich die Orchidee, die er immer noch in seiner Hand hielt. „Vermutlich wär mir fast jede Ausrede recht gewesen, nur dein Schweigen hat mich schier wahnsinnig gemacht. Aber jetzt verstehe ich, wieso du dir nicht erklären konntest, was passiert ist. Wirklich, es war doch naheliegend, dass die Pflanze damit etwas zu tun hat. Hast du in Zaubertränke denn nie aufgepasst?"

Angesprochener stöhnte genervt. „Jaaa, hack ruhig noch mehr auf meinem angeknacksten Ego herum, hab ich ja auch vollkommen verdient." Da stimmte ihm Severus enthusiastisch zu. „Zum nächsten Valentinstag… schenk mir doch einfach Pralinen aus einem Muggelladen. Das beinhaltet weniger Probleme."

Mit diesen Worten wurde Lucius kompromisslos zum Schreibtisch dirigiert. Zuvor räumte Severus noch gemächlich alle sich auf seiner Arbeitsfläche vorhandenen Utensilien, darunter auch die Rose und den Ring in ein nahes Regal, bevor er seinen perplexen Liebhaber darauf zu Ruhe kommen ließ.

Auf den fragenden Blick hin grinste er unheilvoll und murmelte nur: „Strafe muss sein." Er drängte sich nicht sehr zärtlich zwischen die Beine des Blonden, beugte sich tief über ihn und nahm seine Lippen in Beschlag. Die Orchidee lag dabei vergessen am Boden. Sie wurde hierfür nicht benötigt.

Schwer atmend lösten sie sich voneinander und sahen sich an. Mit seinen schlanken Fingern liebkoste Severus die rotgeküssten Lippen des Unterliegenden. „Diese Lippen gehören mir. Nie wieder wird Green, oder sonst wer, es wagen sie zu küssen. Hast du verstanden?"

Lucius nickte artig. Er war ganz hin und weg. Immer hatte er gedacht, er wäre das besitzergreifendste Wesen unter der Sonne, aber da hatte er die Rechnung ohne Severus Snape gemacht. Welcher sich übrigens gerade an seinem Hals gütig tat und die störende Kleidung um Lucius´ Muskeln herum operativ entferne. Jedenfalls setzte er an der Knopfleiste der teuren Robe seine Fingernägel wie ein Skalpell ein. Dabei hielt er sie immer akribisch kurz.

Da er es sich zwischen den langen Beinen seines Partners gemütlich gemacht hatte, drückten sich nach kurzer Zeit zwei prall gefüllte Erektionen aneinander, was sie beide immer mehr reizte. Lucius hatte versucht sich ebenfalls an Severus´ Kleidung zu schaffen zu machen, doch der Zaubertranklehrer hatte eine Hände weggeschlagen und grinsend den Kopf geschüttelt.

*Dieser Sadist!* Lucius seufzte erregt, als eine Hand in seine Hose schlich und sein Vlies kraulte. Gespannt wartete er darauf, dass die Hand zu seinem Glied wanderte, doch stattdessen glitt sie nur wieder aus seiner Hose heraus und streichelte die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel.

Auch nachdem Severus ihm seiner Hosen entledigt hatte, legte er keine Hand an ihn. Lucius stöhnte frustriert. War das seine Strafe? Da, ein Finger hatte seine Eichel gestreift, was ein weiteres Stöhnen, diesmal ein erregtes, hervorrief.

Doch war das wohl nur ausversehen geschehen, denn sein persönlicher Folterknecht ließ sein pochendes Glied weiter außer Acht. Lieber griff er nach seinen Hüften und zogen ihn näher zur Schreibtischkante.

Seine Beine wurden weiter gespreizt und Severus´ Finger schob sich seinem Muskelring entgegen. Merlin sei Dank wollte sein Geliebter ihn wohl nicht wirklich bestrafen, denn er benutzte Gleitgel um ihn zu weiten, während er ihn hingebungsvoll küsste. Nackt wie er war, räkelte sich Lucius wohlig auf dem harten Schreibtisch. Ein Bett wäre ihm eindeutig lieber gewesen.

Zwei Finger in seinem Inneren die seine Prostata in engen Kreisen massierten, ließen ihn die Gedanken an eventuelle Rückenschmerzen vergessen. Er hörte einen Reißverschluss, als Severus endlich seine Hose öffnete.

Lucius keuchte überrascht, als sich Severus plötzlich nach hinten auf seinen Schreibtischsessel fallen ließ und ihn mit auf seinen Schoß zog. Ihre Glieder stießen aneinander und Lucius konnte es nicht lassen sich an dem Anderen zu reiben. Der Schwarzhaarige leckte sich mit halb geschlossenen Augen über die Lippen.

Er legte die Hände an den Hintern des Blonden und hob ihn hoch. Lucius griff nach dem Penis unter ihm und setzte ihn an seinem Eingang an. Langsam ließ er sich darauf nieder, pfählte sich selbst und genoss es dabei Severus Minenspiel zu beobachten. Bevor dieser ganz in ihm war, stieß er seine Hüfte nach oben, was Lucius einen überraschten kleinen Schrei entlockte.

Daraufhin wurde er entschuldigend geküsst. Komplett ohne Zunge, nur ihre Lippen liebkosten sich gegenseitig. Der Drang sich auf seinem Geliebten zu bewegen rückte in den Hintergrund, als eben dieser sich langsam einen Weg von seinen Lippen über sein Kinn zu seinen Brustwarzen hinunter küsste. Sachte biss er in den rechten Nippel hinein, was ein sofortiges Stöhnen hervorlockte.

Nicht lange bereitete er Lucius dieses Vergnügen. Viel zu früh ließ er von den aufgerichteten geröteten Knospen ab und leckte sich diesmal hinauf bis zu dem Ohr seines Geliebten.

„Beweg dich.", flüsterte er mit heiserer Stimme und brachte Lucius damit zum Erschaudern. Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er stützte sich auf den Schultern seines Partners ab, setzte die Füße auf dem kalten Steinboden ab (wenigstens seine Socken hatte Severus ihm gelassen, was ihm nun zugunsten kam) und begann sich langsam auf und ab zu bewegen.

Der Rhythmus entwickelte sich nur langsam, doch als Severus auch noch von unten in ihn stieß, wurde Lucius mit jeder Bewegung schneller. Um mehr Luft zu bekommen lehnte er sich nach hinten und stützte sich nun auf dem Schreibtisch ab. Seine Beine hatte er um Severus und den Schreibtischstuhl geschlungen.

Den Kopf im Nacken schrie er seine Lust immer lauter hinaus und auch Severus dunkles Stöhnen war schwer zu überhören. Lucius´ Hände rutschten weg und so lag er wieder halb auf dem Schreibtisch. Dabei glitt Severus´ Glied gänzlich aus ihm heraus, was er mit einem unzufriedenes Keuchen quittierte.

Schwerfällig erhob sich der Zaubertrankmeister und versenkte sich wieder in ihm. Durch die neue Stellung und die schon vorangeschrittene Erregung kam er nach wenigen weiteren Stößen und ließ Lucius, dessen Glied er nicht einmal berührt hatte, unbefriedigt auf dem Schreibtisch liegen, indem er sich wieder hinsetzte.

Schwer atmend richtete Lucius sich auf. „Das hast du…mit Absicht gemacht. Ist das jetzt meine Strafe?" Severus schmunzelte trotz Erschöpfung leicht. „Nicht ganz. Ich will dir dabei zusehen wie du es selbst…zu Ende bringst."

Lucius stöhnte ermattet. „Sonst noch was? Ich bin froh, dass ich überhaupt noch sprechen kann. Ich glaub nicht, dass ich meinen Arm so hoch heben kann." Severus hob ungerührt eine Augenbraue. „Fürs Aufrichten hat es auch noch gereicht. Das soll dir eine Lehre sein, einfach irgendeine Zaubertrankzutat zu kaufen, von der du nicht weißt wie sie wirkt."

Der Malfoy sah ein, dass es kein Entrinnen gab und so legte er seufzend Hand an sich. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl sich vor einem anderen Menschen einen runter zu holen, auch wenn Severus dieser Mensch war. Er spürte Severus Blick zwischen seinen Beinen und beschloss sich so weit wie möglich aufzurichten.

Der Blick, den Severus ihm zuwarf ließ ihn keuchen und erregte ihn mehr als das Streicheln seiner Hand. „Willst du mir nicht doch ein wenig…zur Hand gehen? So als Valentinsgeschenk?" Severus verzog undwillig die Mundwinkel. *Dann eben nicht*, dachte Lucius schmollend.

Im nächsten Moment wurde seine Hand weggeschlagen und durch etwas viiiiiiel Besseres ersetzt. Bei Salazar, er hatte doch nur nach einer HAND gefragt, stattdessen bekam er das! *MHM!*

Leider konnte er das Vergnügen einer flinken Zunge, die seine Spitze verwöhnte nicht lange genießen, da der Anblick eines Severus Snapes zwischen seinen Beinen, der seine Erregung hingebungsvoll verwöhnte, ihn nach wenigen Sekunden kommen ließ.

Glückselig und einer Ohnmacht nahe ließ sich Lucius in die Arme seines Erlösers fallen. Und so saßen sie da, der eine nackt, der andere nur mit offener Hose und in schwere Lehrerroben gekleidet, neben dem Schreibtisch, den sie eben als Beischlaf-Unterlage missbraucht hatten.

„So kannst du mich ruhig öfter bestrafen.", wisperte Lucius zufrieden. Severus pflichtete ihm bei. „Stimmt schon. Aber ich würde dich beim nächsten Mal gerne für etwas anderes betrafen, als für Fremdküssen und Unwissenheit im Tränkebrauen."

„Hey!", protestierte der Aristokrat leicht beleidigt. „Das war ein einmaliger Fehlgriff. Ich schenk dir ab jetzt nur noch Bücher." Severus schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Apropos Geschenk. Was hattest du mir denn noch auf den Schreibtisch gelegt?"

Angesprochener strich zärtlich über die Holzmaserungen des Lehrerpultes. „Ach ja, mit diesem Möbelstück verbinde ich jetzt sogar zwei schöne Erinnerungen." Seufzend wendete er sich ab. „Was ich dir noch besorgt habe, hast du ins Regal gelegt. Sieh es dir ruhig selber an."

Severus kam der Aufforderung nach. Während Lucius immer noch mit dem Tisch liebäugelte, nahm sein Geliebter den Ring näher unter die Lupe. Über die Rose hatte er sich gefreut, aber was sollte er mit dem Schmuckstück? Erwartete Lucius von ihm etwa wirklich, dass er ihn trug? Nun, höchstwahrscheinlich. Er seufzte tief. Schön war der Ring ja. Schlichtes und doch elegantes Silber mit weißen Diamanten (er wollte nicht wirklich wissen wie viel Karat, bei dem Malfoy wusste man nie). Nicht zu auffällig. Vermutlich wäre es keine zu hohe Bürde für ihn den Ring auch zu tragen.

Hinter einem der dickeren Wälzer, die sein Regal bevölkerten, holte er ein kleines Päckchen hervor. Auch er hatte sich natürlich eine Kleinigkeit für Lucius ausgedacht. Mit gerunzelter Stirn nahm dieser das Päckchen entgegen.

Beim Öffnen des Geschenkpapiers ging er sehr vorsichtig zu Werke. Nachdem das erledigt war, hob er den Deckel von dem kleinen Päckchen in seiner Hand. Ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Du schenkst mir ein selbstgemachtes Lederhaarband? Es ist doch selbstgemacht, oder?" Er nahm es aus der Verpackung heraus und band sich die Haare damit zusammen. Severus beobachtete ihn dabei und nickte. „Ja, es ist selbstgemacht. Hat mich einige Stunden gekostet. Denk jetzt aber nicht zu gut von mir, es ist reiner Eigennutz."

Sanft durchkämmte er mit seinen gespreizten Fingern das blonde lange Haar. „Ich glaube, einer der Gründe weswegen ich schwul geworden bin, ist, dass die meisten Frauen lange Haare haben, die einen immer überall kitzeln oder sonst wie die Nerven rauben. Ist es da nicht reinste Ironie, dass ich jetzt einen Mann mit der längsten Haarpracht die ich je gesehen habe, zum Freund habe? Um nicht abzuschweifen, wie gesagt reiner Eigennutz. Deine Haare sind beim Sex meistens im Weg. Ich würde dich also bitten das Haarband immer zu tragen, wenn wir miteinander schlafen."

Lucius kuschelte sich grinsend an seine Brust. „Alles Schwindel. Du liebst es meine Haare zu berühren, auch beim Sex. Außerdem sind deine eigenen auch lang. Du wolltest mir nur eine Freude machen, gib es ruhig zu."

Gebannt betrachtete Severus die seidenen Strähnen, die sich um seine Finger wickelten. „Vielleicht.", gab er widerwillig zu. Lucius zog ihn am Kragen zu sich herunter und küsste ihn sanft. Es klopfte zaghaft an der Tür. Lucius löste sich abrupt von Severus und sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen in die Höhe. „Wenn das jetzt schon wieder Dumbledore ist, dann…" zischte er aufgebracht, doch eine weibliche Stimme hinter der Tür unterbrach ihn. „Professor Snape! Ich weiß, dass Sie da sind."

„Oh, es ist nur Green." Lucius sah an sich hinunter. Er war immer noch nackt. „Ist ja noch schlimmer.", stöhnte er. Severus hatte sich auf den Weg zur Tür gemacht und seine Hand griff schon nach dem Türknauf, doch Lucius bat ihn einzuhalten.

„Lass mich das bitte machen." Severus war nicht sonderlich begeistert, stimmte aber zu. „Na gut. Aber nur wenn du dir vorher was anziehst und die Orchidee sich aus deiner Reichweite befindet."

Damit war Lucius einverstanden. Schnell zog er sich Hose und Hemd über und verstaute die Yohimbin-Blüte in Severus´ Zutatenschrank. In der Zwischenzeit hatte es weitere zwei Mal geklopft und der Tränkemeister war kurz davor die Tür doch noch aufzureißen. Lucius kam ihm zuvor.

„Oh, Miss Green. Was für eine Überraschung." Die junge Frau hatte ihre Faust bereits für eine weitere Klopfattacke erhoben, ließ sie aber gleich wieder sinken. Mit aufgerissenen Augen sah sie das Opfer ihrer Begierde an.

„Sie sehen irgendwie…mitgenommen aus.", äußerte sie hilflos. Severus kam hinter dem Blonden zum Vorschein und umschlang ihn innig. „Wohl eher durchgenommen.", korrigierte er seine Schülerin mit kalter Stimme.

Lucius kicherte für ihn untypisch. „Also Liebling, deine Ausdrucksweise… und das vor einer Schülerin." Er gab seinem „Liebling" einen kurzen Kuss und zwinkerte Ashley verschwörerisch zu, die langsam ein wenig blass um die Nase wurde.

„Sie sind doch ein kluges Mädchen, Miss Green. So ist Ihnen bestimmt klar, dass das vorhin im Gang eine einmalige Sache war und ich leider schon vergeben bin. Aber aber, kein Grund die Schultern hängen zu lassen. Vielleicht interessiert es Sie, dass mein Sohn Draco Ihnen ziemlich zugeneigt ist. Er hat jedenfalls die ganzen Winterferien über nur von Ihnen gesprochen."

Ashleys Blick, zuerst ungläubig, dann angeekelt, hatte sich enttäuscht zu Boden gerichtet. Doch bei den Worten des Malfoyoberhauptes richtete sich ihre Körperhaltung wieder auf. „Ach… Ist dem so. Nun, ich muss dann auch los. Ich will Sie nicht länger stören."

Mit siegessicherem Lächeln und grader Haltung schritt sie davon. „Das war ja einfach.", meinte Lucius ein wenig beleidigt. Er hatte schon ein wenig gehofft, dass es mehr bedurfte um Green abzuschütteln.

Das schien Severus zu bemerken. Er drückte den Anderen nur umso fester an sich. „Falls es dein Ego wieder aufpoliert. Mich wirst du nicht so schnell los." Der Blonde, dessen Haare sich langsam wieder aus dem Zopf lösten, lächelte leicht.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass sich die Nachricht von uns beiden wie ein Laubfeuer unter den Schülern verbreiten wird. Ich erinnere mich noch gut an unsere eigene Schulzeit." Severus winkte nur müde ab. „Na und? Es ist doch Valentinstag."

„Gestern schienst du allein bei der Erwähnung dieses Wortes Suizidgedanken zu entwickeln." Da Severus sich immer noch sehr nah an ihn drückte, merkte er wie sich in seiner Leistengegend etwas zu regen schien. „Was hältst du davon die Feier in der Großen Halle ausfallen zu lassen und mich noch mal zu bestrafen? Ich glaube, ich habe meine Lektion noch nicht gelernt." Aufreizend rieb er sich an Severus Schritt. „Aber diesmal bitte im Bett, mein Rücken wird es dir danken."

Der Zaubertrankmeister griff nach seinen Handgelenken und drehte ihn zu sich um. Hungrig attackierte er die Lippen seines Gegenübers.

„So schlimm ist der Valentinstag gar nicht.", murmelte Severus gegen die Lippen seines Geliebten. „Kommt immer auf die Gesellschaft an."

The End


End file.
